nowyouseemefandomcom-20200213-history
Allen Scott-Frank
"Now I know why you look so familiar! You're the horsemen, aren't you?" — Allen Scott-Frank Allen Scott-Frank is a character in Now You See Me 2 ''. He is portrayed by Henry Lloyd-Hughes. Biography Allen Scott-Frank is first seen as a security guard/creator of a chip in ''Now You See Me 2. In the end, he is shown as a member of The Eye. Now You See Me 2 Atlas visits the Eye, saying that he is tired of waiting for instructions from Dylan. They have been hiding for over a year and he wants to do something. Later, Atlas returns home and finds a magician named Lula May there. She reveals that she knows all about the Four Horsemen and then pretends to have her head cut off. Later, Dylan reveals that she is the new member of the Four Horsemen, replacing Henley. Dylan gives them an assignment to return to the stage and expose corrupt businessman Owen Case, whose new software secretly steals data on its users for Case's benefit. The show is stopped when the lights turn off and a face reveals that Jack is still alive and that Dylan is the Fifth Horsemen. Atlas, Merritt, Jack, and Lula all go to the roof and slide down a tube that was supposed to lead them to an escape bus. However, they land in Macau, China, where Merritt's twin brother, Chase McKinney, is waiting for them. His men bring the Four Horsemen to a building where they find Walter Mabry waiting for them. He explains how they were sent to China and says that they have to steal a computing device that is the key to every computer system on the planet. It was called the "stick". Jack, Merritt, and Lula refuse, but Atlas agrees because in America, they were criminals, but in China, they could go unrecognized. The Four Horsemen successfully steal the stick, hiding it on the back of a playing card. Meanwhile, Dylan springs Thaddeus from prison and Thaddeus tells him that the Horsemen are in Macau. They go there and Atlas tells Dylan that he isn't the leader of the Horsemen anymore and if he wanted to help them, he would leave. Walter confronts Atlas and tells him to give him the stick. Atlas refuses and Dylan grabs him. He takes the stick from Atlas and shoves him through the door. However, Atlas later reaches into his pocket and sees that he still has the stick. Walter's men capture Dylan and they put him in the safe in which his father died. They drop the safe in the water, hoping that Dylan would drown and die the same way his father did. However, Dylan is able to pick the lock and escape the safe just as it fills up with water. Atlas jumps in and brings him to the surface, saving his life. Dylan explains that he took the stick from Atlas and when he threw Atlas out of the door, he slipped it back in his pocket. He, the Four Horsemen, Li, and Bu Bu team up to take Walter down. They all set up tricks around London. Atlas does a trick in which he stops the rain from pouring. He makes it go up and back to normal. He later reveals that the trick was done with rain machines and strobe lights and tells the audience to remember how he did the trick for later. He, Lula, Dylan, Jack, and Merritt are later captured and put on Walter's plane. They threaten to kill Lula, and Atlas then gives him the stick. All five of them are thrown out of the plane and are presumably killed. But then, they see the Horsemen out their plane window. It is revealed that the plane had never taken off. Walter, Arthur, and Chase were tricked into believing they had taken off because of machines that had simulated flying in the sky and the driver of the plane had been replaced. Their criminal activities were broadcast to live audiences around the world and they are arrested. Dylan and the Four Horsemen visit Li's secret library. In Li's secret library, they see Allen Scott-Frank, who then disappears. Thaddeus joins them and they all walk into a secret chamber, which leads to a spiral staircase shaped as the Eye, and they disappear.